Undercover
by babe201
Summary: Sakura is a girl who was born in a battleship, she is a soldier who is undercover and needs to protect a school named Konoha High, but will her task be more difficult than she thought? And especially when she falls in love? GaaraxSakura M for later Lemon
1. Mission

**Galaxy Fighter Pilot/ Soldier: Sakura Haruno**

_**Female**_

_**hair/eyes: pink/green**_

_**Age: 16**_

_**Fighting Skills: Muay Tai, Ju-jitsu, Drunken Boxing, (Own Skills: inhuman strength)**_

_**Normal Skills: Aiming, Dodging, Kicking, Throwing, Punching, Hitting Enemies' Weakspots, Flexibility**_

_**Family: Parents died in Battle along with rest of other relatives.**_

**First Day**

_"Sakura Haruno... you are summoned to participate in a mission... your job is to look over a _

_school named Konoha High. You will be dissguised as a student there. You must not and will _

_not blow your cover... It is your job to look after all the students there and to protect them of _

_any harm. Understood? ", said a voice to a beautiful woman. "Yes, sir.", she said back. "Very _

_well then, you will keep in touch with us through this comunicator.", the man said as he _

_handed her a comunicator." She then nodded and went to her black battle ship. "Sakura...", _

_called out the man to her. "Yes?", "... control yourself... please.", he said to her and she just _

_smiled at him. Yes... Earth will be fun..._

_**Sakura's POV**_

_Hello. My name is Sakura Haruno. I am human but I am not from earth. I was born from a _

_woman who lived with a team. The team is known as the Galaxy Fighters. I was born in their _

_battle ship and raised to be a fighter. I have fought in battle ships called Dreadstars. I have _

_by far surpassed all the soldiers after 14 years of training. This is my mission. And I will _

_complete it. I do not care how long. I will keep my identity hidden and I will be known as a 16 _

_year-old student in Konoha High. The mission is to look after the school because of _

_mesterious enemies that have tried to win us in battle. I am a pilot in the main Dreadstar and _

_I am the person who keeps it in barrier and get us to our destinations... I am also a soldier _

_there too. I will have to leave the Dreadstar and have to serve mere kids! How unbalievalble. _

_But I am willing to do anything to complete this mission._

**Normal POV**

'So, this is the place I have to look after? Well it looks like I'm gonna have a handful here', Sakura

thought to herself. Sakura is a very different girl. She watched all the kids going in the school. 'Well

here goes nothing', she thought to herself. Sakura was wearing baggy black hip huggers with a black

belt with a skull buckle on it. Along with that, she was wearing a red tank top that showed five

inches of her stomach and she was wearing black fingerless gloves that reached just above her

elbow along with red and white vans. She had her waist length hair up in a ponytail and she had

side-swept bangs that covered her forehead and she had her side bangs out just below her shoulder.

She was then just outside the doors and she was by herself, 'This is going to feel so weird. ', She

thought to herself. She then opended both doors and went inside. Everyone stopped at what they

were doing and looked at her. The guys' jaws dropped to the floor and the girls were giving her a

'Oh-My -God' look. Sakura just continued to walk in the middle of the hall and went straight to the

main office. There she met a chesty blonde woman who was the principal of the school. "Well hello

there! You must be the new student here at Konoha High! ", the woman said to her. "Yes, my name

is Sakura Haruno and I just moved here. ", she told her. " Hello, I'm Tsunade and I'm principle of

the school. Did you bring you files?", Tsunade asked Sakura. She just nodded and handed them to

her. "Well then welcome to the school Sakura.", she said. "Thank you", Sakura said. She then

walked out of the office and the students turned and looked at her. "Hey new kid!", shouted a

blonde girl to her. Sakura then turned around and saw a girl's face that was piled in make-up. "Who

the hell are you?!" , yelled the girl to her. "I'm Sakura Haruno", Sakura told her. "Well my friends

and I don't want to see you around.", Ino told her conciededly. "Well I'm so sorry but there's

something I need to do here.", "Oh really and what's that?", "That's none of your concern.", she told

her and walked away. "By the way bitch I'm Ino and I rule this school!", "Oh really, then why isn't

your name in the front?", Sakura said and left behind a pissed off Ino. Sakura then walked to a dead

end and leaned her back against it. She sighed deeply and felt homesick. 'Nock it off Sakura you

need to complete this mission and soon after, you'll be able to go back.", She then saw a boy walk

up to her. He had light green eyes with black rings and he had fire-red hair and he was wearing

black baggy pants and a navy blue shirt. He was staring right at her. He was glaring at her and she

was just staring at him. "Who the fuck are you.", he said rudely. "And I thought Ino-pig was the

rudest person in the school.", she murmured to herself. Unfortunatley, the boy heard her. "And I

thought Ino was the stupidest girl in the school." he told her and she just glared at him. 'Mission

Sakura, focus on the mission.', she thought to herself and looked back up at him. "I do not have time

for pointless fights with imature brats like you.", she said and walked off leaving a surprised boy

behind. She then walked off to her first class and there she saw the boy again. "Everyone this is

Sakura, she is a new student and i expect you to be kind to her, now Sakura, take a seat next to

Gaara.", said the teacher...

**To Be Continued**

**Well I hope you all liked it! Review soon! I love you all!**


	2. Roommate!

**Meet Your Roommate!**

Sakura then looked over to where the teacher was pointing. She then saw she was pointing at the

red-haired boy she met up with earlier. She then sighed and went to take a seat next to him. She

then tried to pay attention to what the teacher was saying. Tried. She then noticed the boy was

staring at her. She tried to ignore it. She then looked if he was still staring at her. He was staring

right at her. "What is it?", she asked. He then just continued to stare. She then looked away paying

attention to the teacher once again. She still felt him staring. The bell then rang. 'Oh thank God!',

she thought happily. She then left the room. This was now a break for the students. Sakura then

decided to go to the dorm Tsunade assigned her to. She then reached it and opended it to see the

person she least expected to see. Gaara. "What are you doing here?", he asked coldly. "Tsunade

assinged me here. Um... isn't this supposed to be a girl/girl, boy/boy dorm boarding school?", she

then asked him. "That's what I thought too. Until Tsunade announced that we would be in girl/boy

dorms. She said it was to "learn to respect one another.", he told her. "Yeah right. She just wants

to know if this convinces people to fuck eachother to the bone.", he added. She then blushed.

"Oh.", she just said quietly, looking away. Gaara saw her blush and smirked. "Why are you here

anyways?", he asked her. "Um... I just need to... well I... you see... I just... came here I guess.",

she said. "Uh-huh.", he said sarcastically. She then walked over to her emtpy bed and began to

unpack quietly. He just watched her. "Not to be rude or anything, but it's honestly uncomfortable

with you just staring at me." Her comunicator then began to beep. She then looked at it and left the

room. She then went to a queit place where she was alone. "Yes?", she asked._ "Are you in the _

_school now?", "_Yes", _"Has it been attacked yet?", _"No", _"I see. I will call you again to _

_notify you if we see anything inhuman going your way.", "_Yes, sir.", she then said and closed

the comunicator. She then turned to leave the room only to find Gaara in front of her. "Gaara!", she

then said surprised. "What was that all about?", he asked her. "Well, you know. Parent calls.", she

said to him. "It didn't look like one. And who tells their dad "Yes sir?", he asked her. "Well it was.

And my dad... takes me strictly, so... he doesn't want me to call him "Dad", or anything like that.",

she told him. She then left to go finish unpacking, only to be followed by Gaara. She then reached

her dorm once again. "Look if you want to be a good roommate, don't touch anything that's mine.",

Gaara told her. "Same here.", Sakura said while putting more of her stuff away. Once she finished,

she sat down on her bed with her legs crossed. Gaara just stared at her. "You know, if you want

top say something, just say it.", she told him. "Why would I even want to?", Gaara asked her. "Just

saying." she said. The next bell then rang and she stood up to leave. She then left the room, leaving

Gaara by himself. He was still confused about her 'parent call'. He then just shook it off and left to

his class. Once he arrived there, he saw her... again. He then sat down next to her... again. "Why

do you keep showing up?", he asked her. "Well I'm assinged here so, don't blame me.", she told

him. "Hn", he just said. She then looked out the window. 'I hope taking this mission was right. All

of a sudden I feel so regretful.', she thought to herself. After a while, the bell rang. She then left the

room and went to her next class, P.E. She saw Gaara. 'Oh boy', she thought sarcastically. She was

now in a sports bra and black sweat pants that were loose from the bottom. "Okay class let's get

started!!", a man said. "My name is, Gai, but you call me Gai-sensei thank you." The man said.

"For today, we will be running! Yay! Pretty much races!", Gai said. The students all looked sad.

"Okay first up is... Gaara vs. Sasuke.", he said and the went to their track. "Okay, on your mark,

get set, GO!!!", Gai said and they sped off, not looking back. They both came back, as a tie. "You

both got here a the same time kiddies, too bad, oh well!", Gai told them. "Okay next up is ...

Sakura vs. Ino", he said and they both went up. "Well we know who's gonna win!", Ino said out

loud. "Yeah.", Sakura said sarcastically. They then got in their position in their track. "On your

mark, get set, GO!", he shouted out. They then both sped off. They ran off. 'I'll teach her to mess

with a soldier!', Sakura said to herself and ran faster. She then reached the finish line first. "Okay

the winner is... Sakura! Yay!!", Gai shouted out. Sakura ust ignored, and walked to the bleachers

and sat down. Gaara went to go sit down next to her. Sakura smiled as she watched Ino yell at her

friends to take her anger out on them. Gaara just watched her. "Well... you seem happy.", Gaara

told her. "Yeah.", she said to him happily. He then looked at her up and down. 'Well she's not as

annoying as Ino.", he thought to himself. She then looked at him. "What do you keep staring at?",

she asked him. "Nothing.", he said. She then looked back at Ino who was storming off. She

giggled. Gaara smirked at how she reacted towards people angry. 'She's diffrent from the rest. She

isn't as bad.', he thought.

**To Be Continued**

**Okay people here you go! I love you all... again!** **Review soon! No Flames! Do Not Flame! Oh yeah... I don't own Naruto people! **


	3. Secrets

**Hidden Secrets**

"Another boring day of this ridiculous school with a ridiculous girl in it. I don't even know why she

was trippin' so much when all I did was beat her in a race. I don't know how much more of this

mission I can take.", Sakura said to herself as she headed to the school wearing navy blue jeans

with a black belt and a red spaghetti strap shirt. While she was heading to the school, she met up

with Gaara. "Good morning Sakura.", he said to her. "Morning Gaara.", she answered back.

"So... how's it been?", he asked her. "Rough. Anyways, what's up with you?", she asked him. He

just shrugged. "Hey can I ask you something? This really does not count as anything.", she said.

"What is it?", "Did you have any kind of relations at all with Ino Yamanaka?", she asked him.

"No, Why do you care anyway?", Gaara asked her. "No reason, it's just that, every time I talk to

you, she always gets mad and comes up to me to talk her shit.", she said to him. "Yeah, well, I

used to but just as a prank, I invited her to the prom and left her stranded outside her house

looking like she worked around the corner.", he said to her. Sakura then broke out laughing.

"Anyways, how did it feel?", she asked him. "Like glory. She still thinks I actually didn't mean to.",

Gaara said disappointed. "Oh, well at least you got a laugh out of it.", she said to him. He

smirked, "Yeah.", he said to her. "Well, do you have any kind of relations with any other

person?", she asked him. He shook his head. "So then what were you? A loner?", she asked him.

"Yeah, pretty much, but I don't know how I got the fucking popularity.", he said to her. She just

smiled. They were already heading for school, until her comunicator beeped. "Hey Gaara, I'll

catch up with you later, kay?", she said to him. "Where are you going?", he asked her. "Um...

private phonecall, you go on ahead, I'll catch up.", she said to him and left to another location, not

even waiting for his reply. Gaara couldn't help but have curiosity though, so take a lucky guess at

what he did. He hid behind a brick wall, and listened to her conversation, since it had a speaker

of course.

_**"Any signs of attacks yet?"**__"No", __**"I don't understand, by now they should have **_

_**attacked"**__, "Well so far nothing cheif", __**"Alright, Sakura I'm now putting you general in **_

_**this mission, you need to keep your eyes open now more than ever. We also found **_

_**another type of information, they are not after the school."**__, "Well then what are they _

_going to attack?", __**"...The target is inside the school. It's a boy."**__, "Who is it?", __**"...Gaara**_

_**no Sabaku."**__, "A-are you sure? No mistakes?", __**"I'm positive, they are after him. We do **_

_**not know why yet but we'll keep searching. In the meantime, keep your eyes wide open. I**_

_** put you in this mission because you have power beyond anyone or anything else. You **_

_**are a soldier and now a general. I am giving you my full trust of protecting that target. **_

_**We'll keep in touch, General Haruno."**__, "Yes sir, I'll protect him with my life." __END OF _

_CONTACT_

Sakura then sighed and ran a shaky hand through her hair. She was about to go to the school

already. But, Gaara now stood in front of her way, shocked at the conversation. "G-gaara, how

much did you hear about that?", Sakura asked him. "...General Sakura? I'm a targetof what?!", he

asked her. She then sighed, "You have nothing to worry about Gaara, I'll protect you with my

life.", she said to him. "Why are you doing this?", he asked her. "It is my mission, have no feeling

about this whatsoever, nor concern about your safety, I am a general here to protect you, not

your friend. Emotions cannot get in the way of this mission. This is my mission and I need to finish

it without inturruptions, and especially not yours, I am not going to be 'close' to you in any kind of

matter and I have no care in the world for your answer.", she said now srticly, not in a cold way,

but the way a general should talk. "Now that you know I have no reason to hide my pesonality,

but if you tell anyone about me, I will send you to another locationa and leave you there.", she

said to him. He had a shocked and hurt look on his face. He then got an angered look and he

merely turned away from her and headed home. At this time, they did not care about school, just

about the situation. Sakura watchd him leave home. Since she was assinged as a neighbor, she

followed him, now ver unsure of her words. Sakura now looked at his face on the way. His head

was down and his bangs covered his face. She then stopped him, now in front of him and holding

his soulders and she held him softly. Sakura could now onl think to herself sadly, 'Oh Gaara, if

only I can tell you everything, this is the way I have to be, even though deep down I know what I

said is not true, but I can't let emotions get in the way of protsting you. I have to be this way for

your safety, not because I want to. I can't be blinded by this Gaara. But the truth is, that I'm glad I

found you, in this horrible and vast world I am the one who found you. The truth is, I think I'm

falling for you.' "I'm sorry Gaara, but this is the way it has to be.", she whispered. They rest of the

way home, they stayed silent.

Finally! Another chapter done. Tell me what you think, and I'm really sorry for making you wait this long I've been way busy. Anyways, review soon! No Flames! I love you all! You know I appreciate what you do!


End file.
